


Let's Dance

by magicianparrish



Series: AU Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1970s!AU, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I watched American Hustle and Saturday Night Fever and it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1970s disco dancepartners AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. And also there is a extremely brief mention of drugs. And some cursing. FYI

Percy lit his cigarette while he waited on the side of the street for his buddies. It was Saturday night, and he couldn’t wait to hit up the Apollo’s Sun, the hottest club on the Upper East Side. Cars passed by with the music blasting out of the stereos. Percy could see couples making out in the back and calling out his name when they spotted him. It was a pretty tight knit community he lived in; everyone knows everyone. The sun already had set and Percy was getting irked because time was wasting.

A light blue cadillac pulled up honking loudly. It stopped and the front door flew open with Leo leaning over the front seat. The latino had a crazy grin on with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Percy quickly walked up and slammed the door behind him. He looked over at Leo. His curly hair looked permed close to his head. He had an orange velvet jacket and pants to match with a black shirt with three buttons undone. The gold cross necklace he had shined brightly against his dark skin.

“Ready to party Jackson?” he asked leaning back in the drivers seat.

“It’s Saturday night Valdez. Of course I am.”

Percy turned around towards the back seat where two other guys were sitting. Jason had his blonde hair slicked back like Percy’s and had tinted sunglasses on even though it was nighttime. His light blue waistcoat and white wide collar shirt matched the color of Leo’s cadillac. Frank, a bulkier guy just had a black wide collar shirt to match with some jeans. He was the only one that Percy knew that could rock the crew cut as well as jeans at a club.

Percy leaned his arm against the chair and smirked at the two of them while grabbing his cigarette out of his mouth.

“What’s up fellas? Pipes and Hazel meeting up with us tonight?”

Frank nodded his head and gave a smile to Percy.

“The girls are probably already there, given that Leo picked us up late,” Frank jabbed.

“I just want to be dancing with Piper already,” Jason complained taking off his sunglasses.

Leo pulled away from the curb scoffing at all his friends. He was driving recklessly as usual trying to make up for lost time.

“Well first of Zhang, this hair doesn’t just do itself. It takes time. And second, Grace, I know you and Miss Movie Star will be fucking in this car tonight anyway. There won’t be any dancing between you two.”

As he was saying that he was blindly pointing a finger at each guy respectively. Then he turned to Percy when they were at a red light.

“And Jackson here is gonna dance his ass off, showing off all his moves and is going to try and woo some lucky girl.”

Percy just shrugged in response. Leo was right of course. That’s what they all did every Saturday night. Leo then pointed to himself before speeding up fifth avenue.

“And I am gonna get drunk, flirt with Calypso even though she doesn’t like me and laugh at all you. It’s the same thing we do every weekend boys.”

The windows were rolled down on the cadillac and the wind was blowing against Percy’s arm which was sticking out of the window. Donna Summer was playing on the radio in the car getting all the guys into the mood.

When they pulled up, there was a throng of young people, walking towards Apollo’s hoping for a good time. Leo slammed on the brakes after doing a horrible parallel parking job on the curb and parked the car. All four of them got out of the car and fixed their hair and straightened their clothes.

“Let’s boogie,” Leo said strutting across the street towards the club.

They got in pretty quickly. Percy’s good friends with Argus, the bouncer for the club. When they entered, it was hot and humid. Smoke filled the air and the lights from the dancefloor were illuminating the room. Disco music was playing with couples dancing together. As the four of them made their way towards the bar area and to their usual table, you could see others snorting cocaine getting a quick high.

They all sat down in their seats. Jason grabbed a waiter who knew them and asked for their regulars. Percy already took off his jacket and was left in only his navy waistcoat and white formal shirt underneath. He was leaning back in his chair watching all the dancers go.

Will, the waiter came back with four beer bottles and passed them down the table. Percy grabbed his and took a sip. Out of the smoke haze, two girls emerged to their table and grabbed some seats.

A tan skinned woman with a short shag haircut with feathers came up and rubbed her hands on Jason. She had blue and green eyeshadow that made her kaleidoscope eyes stand out more. She had on a wrap dress that had a very low v-neck. It was white with blue and orange sequin floral pattern. It was a short dress that went to mid-thigh. Her thick heels made her taller. She had great curves which her dress accented. She went down to kiss Jason before winking at the other guys.

The other girl was an African-American. She was much shorter than the other. Her hair was in an afro and her golden eyes had gold eyeshadow around. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and huge gold hoop earrings. She had platform heels on. She went over and kissed Frank on the cheek.

“Hey Piper, Hazel,” Percy greeted.

“What’s up Percy,” they both said in unison.

“I’m surprised you’re not on the dancefloor yet Perce,” Piper said while still rubbing Jason’s shoulders.

Jason had a smirk on and had his hands over hers. The two of them were so in love it was almost sickening to look at sometimes. Percy took another sip of his beer and looked towards the dancefloor.

“The right song hasn’t come on yet.”

Hazel laughed at his response and raised an eyebrow at him. She cocked her head to the side a little.

“Seriously? That’s your excuse?” she questioned.

Donna Summer suddenly came on and Percy jumped out of his seat. He wasn’t about to be made fun of by his friends. He just looked over at all of them and made his way to the dancefloor. He could tell his friends were smirking at him and laughing. It was still the slow part of the song. Percy was looking for a girl who was alone on the floor. There was usually one. And he was right.

The tan woman was in a firetruck red dress that had speghetti straps. It went into a sweetheart neckline and the front went to her mid thigh while the back went past her knees. She was in big red heels to match. If Percy wasn’t looking close, he would’ve mistaken her for Farrah Fawcett. He was drooling over her. He walked over to her and she had her arms crossed on her chest and a dark brow risen. Her gray eyes were startling to look at but beautiful too. Percy had a lopsided smile on as he held out his hand to her in a silent invitation to dance. She just stared at it for a second before smirking and grabbing it.

The two of them made their way to the center of the dance floor. The crowd around them parted like the Red Sea. As the beat started picking up Percy pulled her towards him. They started to hustle and it seemed to just come naturally to them. He was spinning her, making her red dress flow around her like water. The steps were so easy and she knew what she was doing.

“Do you trust me?” He asked in the middle of dancing.

“Not really, but do whatever you’re thinking,” she responded.

He nodded and spread his legs open before swinging her through and into the air to catch and dip her. Her gray eyes widened and she smiled at him before spinning out and pointing her foot and hand perfectly out. Percy’s never had this much fun dancing with anyone before. And he’s pretty sure he’s never seen her before because he would’ve noticed her.

When the song was over, she gave a small smile at him and took a step back from him. Percy gave a huge smile in response.

“May I know the name of my foxy danceparter?” Percy asked.

She just licked her lips for a moment staring him straight in the eyes. She made Percy nervous and he had no idea why. She was just intimidating in her own right. And that made her even more attractive.

“Next time you want to dance with someone, you should probably learn their name first,” she responded with a small smirk, “it’s polite.”

“Are you going to give me a name?” he asked again.

She patted his face a little which made Percy’s eyes widen. She was different from the other women he’s danced with.

“It’s Annabeth,” she responded before walking back into the crowd of disco dancers.

 

 


End file.
